


A Krogan Halloween Story

by xenowriter



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowriter/pseuds/xenowriter
Summary: Wrex tells his son a Halloween story





	A Krogan Halloween Story

A quick slam against his torso made Wrex wake up from his slumber. Opening one eye, he looked to see a small pouty face looking right at him. “What’s the matter, runt?” Wrex yawned as he slowly lifted his body out from where he was sleeping. 

“I can’t sleep.” The little krogan replied. “I’m too excited about our trip tomorrow to where male krogans of age take the rite. When can I do it?”

This provoked a chuckle from Urdnot Wrex as he patted his padding next to him. “You have many years to go. Taking the rite is a big deal…it means you are of age. For many things.”

“What things?” The youngling’s eyes became wide with wonder.

Wrex flushed a little. He knew what the rite meant that once a krogan took it, he would go to a clan and then would take offers from females for breeding. Many females. Years ago, when the genophage happened, the rite was still an honor but many krogan didn’t have the same enthusiasm because of the stillbirths. Their population was declining. Now with the war over with the Reapers, the genophage cured thanks to Mordin and their population on the incline, young males were lining up for such a feat. “We can talk about that later.”

“My sister is older than me and she told me that she will take the rite before I do.” The little one crossed his arms with a huff.

Wrex chuckled. “Females do not take the rite. It’s only for the males. But with Eve, who knows. She may get that changed.” He rolled his eyes playfully. “You know many krogan are scared…”

“Scared?” The juvenile then sighed. “You’re not going to tell me a ghost story…you know like what Shepard told us about for that human holiday called Halloween that is coming up for them.” He puffed out his chest. “Humans are not strong as us krogan.”

“That is true.” Wrex patted his head. “You never know what you may be up against when your time comes. You may have to fight a maw.”

“A maw?”

“That’s right, my boy. Let me tell you a story…it happened many years ago right here on this planet. Shepard needed my help…of course….and just like a pyjak, he got lost in one of our ancient tunnels. I, along with my brood brother, Wreave, went back to find him. Little did we know…that in the dark tunnels…while he was stumbling in the dark that he had awakened the mother of all thresher maws, Kalros.”

“Kalros?!” The youngling cheered in excitement and clapped his hands.

“Shhh…now listen. Shepard was all alone with maybe Garrus…I had to talk him through the catacombs while the maw was closing in. I knew that Kalros could easily swallow me alive. I was not that going to let me stir me away.”

“Because you were brave, dad?”

Wrex smiled. “Why wouldn’t I be? I was the leader of Clan Urdnot and it wasn’t like my boots were not in the fire before thanks to Shepard. So, the ground shook all around me as I saw the sand lift.”

His son’s eyes became wider. “Did you get eaten?”

A deadpan look filled Wrex’s face. “No..listen, son. So, there I was, driving to save Shepard when Kalros rose up from the sand with a mighty roar and set its sight on me. Well, I wasn’t going to turn around like some salarian. No, I was a mighty Krogan! With a yell, I charged at Kalros and saved the day! Kalros dove back into the ground and I rescued Shepard!

“Wow…. what happened to Kalros?”

“Hmm? Well, she saved us. She attacked the Reaper so that we could have Mordin cure the genophage.”

“So, I could come along?” 

Wrex cleared his throat. “Um, yes.”

His son still sat there in awe as he daydreamed about his own rite and the story that his father told him. “A thresher maw.”

“I am the only one to kill one on their rite.” Wrex proudly boasted as he stood from up from his bed. “Now, go back to sleep my son.”

After giving his dad a hug, the little krogan started to walk off to his sleeping quarters when he stopped at the room’s entrance. He seemed to be puzzled. “Wait a minute…”

“Hmm?” Wrex asked as he stopped in motion from laying back down.

“Didn’t Urdnot Grunt say he killed a maw too?”


End file.
